Much Ado About Joey
by Bana the Random
Summary: Mai hates Joey... Then he might be the only one who can save her...
1. Bitchy or Beautiful

Much Ado About Joey

Spring had sprung.  The birds were singing, the sun was shining, the frogs were croaking in their muddy living rooms.  Children were laughing, venders were vending, the zoo was open, and the park looked beautiful.  The fountains were shining, the flowers were blooming, the bees were buzzing, Joey Wheeler was inside Domino High School failing a test.

Yes, reporting live from Domino High, Joey Wheeler has again forgotten to study.  

"Surprise, surprise," Was all Joey best friend Tristan said when Joey mentioned that he hadn't known about the King Lear exam today.  "Noooo," said Tristan.  "We've just been talking about it for the last month and that it determines our quarter grade,"

Tristan, of course, had expected no less from Joey.

Joey took his brown eyes off his test.  He looked up to see one thing he hadn't counted on.

"Times up punk," Mai Valentine took his test from under his fingers.  Joey hadn't done half of it.  Where had the period gone?

Joey stewed as he watched the beautiful curvy blond walk away.  She was two things to Joey.  Bitchy and beautiful.  Joey had known her for a while and still couldn't decide which.  Since she met Yugi and his group of friends she had stopped caring so much for herself.  But she still wouldn't do anything to put herself in a friends place.  And she defiantly still hated Joey.


	2. Joey's Gonna Die!

Joey Is Gonna Die!

Joey careened down the middle of South Street on his skateboard. He would kick Tristan's ass this time. He was winning! 

Joey and Tristan were racing down to Mr.Moto's Game shop. Yugi and the rest of the gang walked behind them. South Street was usually pretty empty so Joey and Tristan figured it would be perfect.

"They're gonna get killed," said Tea.

"Worry wort," Tristan yelled back. Joey used his distraction the speed ahead. 

He breathed deeply with the exhilaration of almost flying. Wind whipped through his hair and across his face. This might have been heaven had it not been for the honk that broke his thoughts.

"Holy Shit!" A car was racing toward him. Frantically Joey tried to steer out of the way, but the board was to fast to stay in control. The car loomed up in front of him.

"Oh my god!" Tea yelled. "Joey!"

"Move!" Ryou added. But Joey was moving. The wrong way. Yugi gasped as the car headed on toward the 16-year-old dirty blond. Tristan who had been behind had the time to get out of the street. Joey didn't have that time.

Come one Joey you can do this! Mentally he cursed himself for being so stupid. Minutes no seconds counted now. He was beyond seconds, now milliseconds. Joey took a last minute impulse. He threw himself off the board at the last possible instant. The breath exploded from his lungs as he rolled out of the way, hearing a crunching sound that would have been him. 

He sat up winded. His face was flushed with excitement. His friends came running up to him. All except Mai, who sauntered up in her normal queen-of-the-world manner. 

"Are you okay?" asked Yugi.

"I'm fine," Joey stood up shakily. He had a few bruises and scrapes. He twisted his arms waiting for tell tail pain. It exploded in his right wrist. "That's gonna hurt tomorrow," He ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair and went to retrieve his backpack. He stuffed to splintered remains in it, being careful not to use his right hand, and came back.

"One day you going to get yourself killed," said Mai.

"Dogs are hard ta kill Mai," retorted Joey.

"Should we _be_ so lucky,"

"You should really be more careful," Yugi placed his small body between Joey and Mai, who were facing off.

"Sorry Yugi, but the day he gets himself killed will be a happy day for the rest of the world,"

"Shut up Mai," muttered Joey. 

Joey and Mai didn't talk to each other at all as the trooped into the game shop. 

Grandpa was nowhere in sight so Joey assumed he must be in the back room. The lights were off and everything. Wait a second, maybe the shop wasn't open.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" called Yugi. "That's odd, he always tells me when he's going out," The silence inside the shop was terrible. Every sound seemed to echo. It seemed to be lacking its usual cheery atmosphere.

"Maybe we should split up and look for him," suggested Ryou.

"Yeah, alright. I'll go with Tea," said Yugi. They went upstairs.

"Tristan an Me'll go," Joey and Tristan went off between the racks of cards.

"I guess that leaves me and you, Ryou," Mai turned to the quiet boy. "We get the backroom,"

In truth Mai was not so sure about being alone with Ryou. He was sweet enough, but his Yami scared her. Mai had heard something… How Bakura had once stolen her friends souls. She desired to keep her soul a little longer. No matter how docile Yami claimed Bakura now was Mai had no reason to continue trusting him. She had never actually met Bakura, but she had a feeling she wouldn't want to.

They headed to the back room. The way back shelves were somewhat dusty but the ones closer to the door looked as though they had been used everyday.

"I'll start at the front, you at the back and we meet in the middle," Ryou suggested. Ma would rather have not, but she didn't argue. 

She walked between she shelves of the storeroom. No one had been here in while common sense told her. Her footsteps echoed in the chamber. She could hear Ryou's as well.

"Grandpa!" she called softly. Then Ryou's footsteps stopped. Mai froze. It's okay, girl, she chided herself. He just stopped moving he'll start walking again in a minute. Mai, you're just scaring yourself, stop it. But the footsteps did not continue. Mai's palms began to get sticky against her sides. What if the same thing that had Yugi's grandpa had gotten Ryou? That would mean that it was in the storeroom right now, with Mai. 

"Ryou! Ryou!" She whispered, being unable to make her voice get any louder. Common sense told her to get out of there. She figured it was time she listened to it. She turned to run back down the aisle.

And almost smacked into Ryou. She pressed a hand to her chest a heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry. How did you get here so fast? I didn't even hear you coming!" Mai was relieved.

"I didn't mean for you to hear me," said Ryou softly. Mai's breath caught in her throat. It wasn't Ryou's voice. There was no soft British accent. It harsh and low with the type of accent Yami had. Egyptian…

"Bakura," Mai whispered.

"So we meet at last Mai Valentine. I know you quite well, though I don't believe you know me," His voice was strangely seductive, like purring.

"Yami Bakura. I believe I know more than you think I do," He nodded and took a few steps closer. So he could almost touch her.

"Watch Mai," He cupped his hands in a circle in front of him. A ring materialized from nowhere. Something in the back of Mai's mind asked, where have you heard about this before? "Mai, what's your favorite card? Ahh, the Harpylady, of course,"

Mai wondered what this had to do with anything. 

"Ah!" She felt the breath jerked from her body. There was a quick sensation of flying, then nothing.


	3. Deal

Joey Makes Another Slightly Idiotic Mistake

Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor walked among the racks of cards. Dust drifted up down from the untouched highest shelves. Joey couldn't hear or see Yugi's grandpa. And he somehow doubted that Yugi's grandpa was still in the shop. Suddenly Joey heard something. 

He whipped around. Tristan jumped back in surprise.

"Tristan, did you hea dat?" 

"No, what the heck are you scaring me for?"

"No, really I heard something," Joey trailed off, thinking that maybe the quiet shadows of the shop were having some adverse effect on his mind. He turned around in a slow circle and then backed after Tristan, who was already moving away.

"You're an idiot Joey," Joey stopped and held his breath. Sort of a muffled thud met his ears.

"There, I heard it again," 

"Well, if you're so sure you heard something, why don't you go check it out yourself, you wuss?"

"I think I will thank you!" Joey turned away from Tristan and headed in the direction on the sound. 

He regretted it immediately as Tristan's back went around the next corner, leaving Joey alone. He walked as quietly as he could (which isn't very quietly) toward the general direction of the thud. The door of the storeroom was partially open. Joey pressed his ear against it. He could no longer hear anything. 

This left him with three options. One: he could go back and tell Tristan that he was a wuss and wouldn't go in the back room. Two: That he heard nothing and was making a big deal about absolutely nothing. Or three: he could actually go and investigate the storage room. 

He decided on the less humiliating third choice. Carefully he began to push the door open. There was no sound from inside the room, but like a sixth sense, Joey could tell there was something here. 

"Mai? Ryou?" he called to the two that had gone in the back room. If he had to bet on anybody he would guess it was Ryou that was doing this. Not Ryou exactly, but his Yami. Joey could never trust Yami Bakura again. Not after his soul was almost destroyed. He didn't think Mai had anything to do with it. Mai was the type of person that if she wanted or needed anything she would just tell you, and in Joey's case order you to do it.

There was no reply to his whispered call. He crept to the back rows of the storeroom; the shadows seemed to be thicker here. Joey gave an involuntary shiver. Something was making the hair on the back of neck stand on end. 

He rounded a corner and froze. Something he hoped never to see again met his eyes. 

Bakura stood over Mai. Or Mai's body. The body was a slightly off white color and it was breathing. Joey had to strain to keep his breathing quiet. He knew Mai's soul was gone, and he knew who had taken it. Bakura's hands were cupped in a circle around his millennium ring. His eyes were closed in concentration. Almost as if he were in slow motion, he bent down and picked up Mai. Joey hissed out his breath through gritted teeth, he couldn't stand the fact that the "Lord of Thieves" was touching her. He knew where Bakura was taking Mai. The Shadow Realm. He had been trapped there once before. It wasn't pleasant.

His mind raced. Do something it screamed at him. You can't let Bakura take her! Joey knew perfectly well he could, but his normal insanity stopped him.

"Bakura!" Bakura's eyes snapped open. He shot Joey a look that would have frozen fire. His lip curled in agitation.

"Wheeler," he acknowledged Joey's presence and began moving away.

"Stop right there!" Joey's voice shook.

"You think you can stop me?" Bakura hissed. Joey did not think he could even delay Bakura, but he tried to look fearless.

"Yeah, I believe I can," he said loudly. Stall for time! Maybe Tristan or somebody would hear and come. Buy time! He had no clue what he was doing.

"Hmm, you must be quiet confidant in yourself Joey Wheeler. In fact I would be fooled if your hands weren't shaking," said Bakura with the air of someone commenting on the weather. Joey was at a loss for words. He stumbled over what to say.

"Well, I think I've figured out a way ta-,Yugi!!!!" He yelled. Immediately he felt his voice fizzle into nothing. Bakura's hand held a ball of yellow light. He shot Joey a look of pure venom.

"Yugi!" The ball mimicked quietly in Joey's voice. He felt his throat constrict. Bakura had taken his voice. The white-haired Yami advanced on Joey. Still holding Mai's limp body. His lips curled into an ugly sneer. Joey stumbled backwards, searching with his hands for anything that would come to his aid. 

What would stall Bakura? What does he like? Not me, not Mai, definitely not Yugi, not Ryou. Duel monsters? He'll play, I don't think he likes them much. He likes millennium items. Joey's brain was on overhaul. He thought his mind was going to explode. Mind! That's it, Bakura likes mind games, and traps…

Joey opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. His breath flew between his teeth, soundless. Bakura, who was almost on him by now, grinned.

"You want to say something, don't you?" Joey nodded. He should never have gotten himself in this position. "Well, if you hadn't said anything before, you wouldn't be in this position now," Bakura seemed to read his mind.

In Azerbaijan a child touched his first book. In France a hooker got refused. A frog croaked thirty miles away. Joey was convinced he was going to die. 

He felt frozen in place. Bakura reached up a hand and placed it on Joey's neck. The little ball of light bounced in the air above Bakura's shoulder. Slowly the hand began to constrict; Joey gasped for air and tried to scream. But could only produce a broken gurgle. Bakura's smiled widened. Then he began to withdraw his hand. 

"I'll let you say what you have to say. But, no yelling, because if you do they will be your last words," He reached one long finger forward and traced the vein down Joey's neck, feeling his life blood pulsing beneath the skin. Bakura reached above him and literally squashed the ball of light. Joey felt a tingling in his throat. Bakura was playing with him. He was right, Bakura did like mind games. His voice was back.

"Listen, Bakura,"

"That would be me, yes,"

"You like ta play games, dontcha?"

"Continue,"

"Well, if we play, say Duel Monstas, and I win then you give Mai back her soul,"

"And if you lose?" His face was expressionless, so Joey rambled on. 

"Then you can keep both me and Mai,"

"Hmm, I must admit, it's a tempting offer," Bakura tapped his chin with one finger, considering it.

"It is? I mean, it is," he asked.

"For once Joey, you came up with a good idea,"

"Bakura, I didn't-," Joey gulped and stopped. Bakura had a sort of smile on his face, as if he knew something Joey didn't. Joey suddenly regretted suggesting any sort of game. Bakura played to the death.

"You didn't, really?"

"I-," Bakura held up a hand to stop him.

"How about I let you choose what card you want to be. Just like last time," Joey nodded his face white. Beads of sweat blossomed on his forehead. "Okay then, well. If you get to choose your piece, I get to choose the playing field,"

"Yeah, so we're playing Duel Monsters?" Joey hoped he sounded better than before.

"In a way. Only I choose the rules,"

"That's n-not right," Joey stuttered afraid to argue.

"It isn't?" Bakura said innocently. "Well then, how bout once a choose a rule, it cannot be changed?"

"That woiks," Joey nodded. 

"Do we have a deal?" Bakura extended his hand. Joey considered. He had an ogre's choice. Die fast or die slow. This would be a duel with all new rules; there would be no Yugi, Tristan, Tea, or anybody else to help him. This would be over his and Mai's soul. She would hate him more than she already did for using her as a bargaining chip, if they made it through this.

"Deal," Joey extended his hand. 

"No Joey, don't!" Yugi and Tristan stood in the doorway.

They grasped hands and shook on it.

Thank you to reviewers Gremlin**, Kaiba'sgirl **(you rock!), **Kiki Jones (**I love you!!!!!), and **Reiko and Yami Reiko!**

I LUV YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. 1 Week

Disclaimer:  Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-oh.

I'm sorry it took so long to get the chappie out.  I've been grounded.  It never ends…  I'm typing this at in the school library!  Stupid school.

Anyway, Thank you, thank you, and thank you to ALL reviewers I love you!  I love you forever!  I love you always! Don't take this completely literally (especially is you're a girl).  

Anime Angel:  I love being on people's favs!  Thanks for reviewing

Kirby:  Thank you too for reviewing; check the name of the first chapter!

ChibiJ-chan:  Thanks!  It's always nice to have someone kill my flames for me!  Presenting the exterminator:  Roasting marshmallows on open flames!  Don't ask, I'm weird.

To the very faithful Rinochio!  BFF and "aren't you the sweetest little thing that ever was.  Yes you are, yes you are!"  Medda Larkson  

Lady Green Day: Rock on!  Or Rock climb!  Or throw rocks!  Or…. Oh whatever! 

To the very faithful Kaiba'sgirl!  Don't mess, don't mess, don't mess with the best cause the best don't mess!  Don't fool, don't fool, don't fool with the cool cause the cool don't fool!  Let the psycho author have her fun…

Thanks for the advice, and majorly faithful Kiki Jones!  If my lips ever left my mouth, packed a bag and headed south, that'd be too bad, I'd be so sad.  If my lips said "adios, I don't like you IO think u're gross."  That'd be took bad, I might get mad.  If my lips said "tootleloo," left a mess and took my tooth that'd be to bad, I'd call my dad.  For the full and complete version of the song "I Love My Lips", check my profile.

Deja*vu: I love you girl!  You have done so much for me!

Trupana:  Thanks for reviewing.  No, Bakura does not like Mai.  He just thinks it might be easier to pick off the YGO gang one by one.  

Schala85:  Thanks Schala!  It's okay, I've come down with bad cases of writers block as well.  Yami Bakura is NOT always bad!  Just read my other fic!  But then, that fic isn't finished soooo….  Whatever!

Chapter 4

At the sound of Joey's panicked yell Yugi tumbled backwards over a few piles of unwashed socks, shirts, boxers, and other random items.  Rolling over, he caught himself and dashed out into the hall.  Where had Joey's voice been coming from?  He choose to go down the stairs.  Hadn't he left Joey with Tristan?  Was Tristan with Joey now, but that would mean they might both be in trouble.  This was his house, he drew himself up to his full (though still quite short) height, no one was going to get lost in it.  Knowing Joey that's probably where Joey was, lost.  Yugi continued to skid down the wood floors of the hallway.

Tea absently picked up a book.  She found herself in a small library or study shelves of books.  It was like a Tea black hole.  I'll just look at the back cover, she thought, and absent-mindedly looked at her watch.  She began to flip through the yellowing pages.  

"Yugi!"  Joey's exclamation startled her out of her reverie.  Oh my god!  What if something happened to Joey?  She shot up, dropping her book.  Oh, I only meant to read a little, she thought.  She swung the door open and careened out into the hall. 

"Yugi?  Yugi!"  She saw Yugi's back disappearing around a corner.  What if because she wasn't trying to find him Yugi's grandpa and Joey met the same fate?  It would be all Tea's fault.  Tea tried to choke back and anxiety attack.  Yugi slowed down.  When Tea caught up they half slid half jumped down to the bottom of the stairs.  

Tristan was waiting at the bottom with a worried expression.  

"Has either of you guys seen Joey?"

"He was with you Tristan," said Yugi, gasping slightly.  

"Yeah, but he said he heard something and he left to go see what it was,"

"Oh dear, oh dear," sputtered Tea.

"Tea it's not your fault!"  Yugi interjected.

"Yeah," said Tristan.  "Joey's always screwing around like this," Tea did not take their advice.  "Is Joey on the second floor?"

"No, he was supposed to be with you.  Have you searched the whole store?"  

"Yeah…  Except for the storage room-,"

"But that was Ryou and Mai's job!" Tea interjected.  "What if the same thing that got Joey and Grandpa got Ryou and Mai?"

"Shut up Tea, you're making me nervous!" 

"We're checking the back room," Yugi made the point before Tea could argue with Tristan.

The trio crept through the door with an inaudible creek.  They could hear nothing.  And in the gloom Yugi could barely see.  He couldn't hear either Mai or Ryou and they were supposed to be here…  Yugi's mind drew one quick conclusion as they crept between the rows.  Yami Bakura, though he had been trapped in the shadow realm Yugi had never really dismissed him.

Suddenly, at the back of the room they stopped.  Frozen in time as the scene played out before them.  Neither of the players ever even noticed them.  Joey was pinned against a row of shelves.  Mai was slumped against one of Ryou, no, Bakura's (Yugi had been right) arms.  Bakura's other hand was reaching out to Joey.

Cold fear crept over his back and neck.  Yugi willed himself to move, to say something.  Any deal with Ryou's yami would not be good. Help!  His tongue tried to form words, but got caught in his throat.  Joey!  His mind screamed at Joey to do something, to look up, anything.  But, Yugi couldn't move.  Joey reached out his hand to shake Bakura's.  

Suddenly time snapped back into motion, the sound seemed to come back on.

"Deal," said Joey.  Yugi felt a sudden release.

"No Joey, don't!"  He yelled the first words that popped into his head.  

It was too late.  Joey legs crumpled beneath him.  His body tumbled to the floor, with Bakura still holding on to one hand.  

"You Bastard!" shrieked Tristan.  "We thought you were dead!"  Bakura just sneered.  Before their eyes Mai, Joey, and Yami Bakura were gone.  Just gone.  There was not one trace left.

A sudden pain erupted in Joey's hand.  He realized his time had run out just before Yugi burst in.  The pain spread down his legs and into his chest.  Air, he needed air!  The world swam before his eyes.  I'm going unconscious?  Why, how?  Then the world stopped.

Joey opened his chocolate brown eyes.  His vision was fuzzy; he rubbed his eyes, and reopened them.  It wasn't his vision.  It was the fact that a thick gray fog surrounded him.  He gazed around him as memories of what had taken place floated back to him.  He sat up slowly resting his head on his palms.  Shadows moved and flitted through the fog while other shapes were stationary.  The ground was hard and rocky under him; he'd had a rough landing on it.  The air was thick and damp; it was almost like breathing in soup.  It's the shadow realm.  It's gotta be, what other place is so shadowy, Joey mused.  But it's not how I remember it…

"You're right, surprisingly," Bakura's voice came from somewhere around him.  Joey jumped up immediately.  "This is the shadow realm, though knowledge of where we are will hardly help you," He spun peering through the mist for his captor.  

"Where are you?" Joey tried to ask.  No sound came out.  Damn you Bakura, Joey felt the tightness in his throat.  Bakura had taken his voice again.  What had he gotten himself into?

"Joey, Joey, how very disappointing.  How do expect to find Mai, if you can't even see me?"

"You son of a bitch!" Joey mouthed.  

"While you're puzzling over your problems I'm going to hand you some new ones.  You have one week to find Mai and get her out of here.  If you can do this alive and within one week, I let you go.  We have already clarified the rest of the rules, have we not?"  Joey nodded staring hard at the fog.  

"You can't leave me here!"  Joey clutched his throat in desperation.  

"Oh, and one more thing.  Your duel monsters deck is in your pocket.  You'll most likely need it,"  

Bakura disappeared, his voice, and his presence.  He left Joey alone in the shadow realm.  Needless to say Joey was not thrilled, not to mention lost.

He figured he might as well start walking.  Any place could be better then here.  But that was the thing about life.  No matter how bad things get, they can always get worse.

Joey made his way carefully through the fog.  Would it ever end?  The stationary shaped along side him, he discovered were only trees.  It was what was in those trees that scared Joey.  He stumbled about aimlessly until-.

He hit his head on something solid.  Solid air?  Tentatively he reached out with one hand and placed it in the open space where he hit his head.  It was rough stone and very solid.  An invisible wall?  Now he placed both hands on it and pushed.  There was no give, besides Joey wasn't sure he really wanted to know what was behind it anyway.  Instead, with one hand on the wall, he fallowed it.  

Where will the wall lead?  Hmmm.  Is there in opening?  Longer chapter later.

Review me if you want more (since this was a kinda boring chappie).


	5. Little Annoying Balls

Do I still need a disclaimer? Chapter 5 ****

Note: When I put what Joey says in quotes he's not actually talking. He's thinking (cause he can't talk).

Joey brushed wet leaves away from his face impatiently. He had been walking along the muddy path for an hour already. His hand was beginning to get raw from scraping against cold stone. Dew dripped down into his face and onto the tip of his nose, which he rubbed agitatedly. Everything was so wet here. Water dripped from the trees and onto the mist covered forest floor mixing with mud and leaves. He hated being so damn wet, but was glad that was all he was. He'd seen much worse aspects of the shadow realm.

Something else bothered him more than perpetual dampness though. Whenever he got close enough to touch a tree it was just out of his reach. When he was about to brush by one it wasn't within touching distance. Joey had the feeling that the trees were moving, and frankly, it was creeping him out. They seemed to be opening into a path just before him, but that wasn't what he was worried about. In books the paths always closed _behind _people, trapping them in a place they didn't want to be. Joey, thinking himself incredibly paranoid, swung around a few times, but the trees weren't closing behind him at all. He breathed a sigh of relief. Suddenly something under his hand gave.

He tripped into a puddle at the base of a huge maple. The giant tree was large enough for him to fit around five times and still need several other people. He was standing in a foot of leafy muddy water. It soaked his legs, socks and shoes. 

"This cannot be the shadow realm! The only shadows I see are the Goddamn trees!" He sloshed to the side of the puddle. 

Could this day have gotten any worse? A failed test, losing to Tristan in a race, almost getting run over, his skateboard getting broken…. He peeled off his socks and shoes and rung them out, watching water stream back into the puddle. Then there was the whole fiasco with Bakura and Mai. Why'd he try and save Mai anyway? She hated him, the feeling was mutual.

"Ahoy thar! Be ye a beastie of some unproportioned power and evilness?" A voice boomed out of the mist. Joey jumped, dropping his shoes and socks backs into the puddle. He made a grab for them but missed and watched apologetically as they sunk beneath the surface. He reached an arm into the mud brown puddle but felt nothing. A shoe resurfaced on the other side and then went under for a final time. Joey sat back on the bank sand sighed. He rested his head on his knees thinking. I there's someone else here maybe they can help me! Or they could kill me! Or I could wait and see who they are…

"I said, Ahoy thar! Be ye a beastie of some unproportioned power and evilness? Did ye not here me the first time ye porous slug?" Joey raised an eyebrow. He highly doubted there was any harm in the man whose voice was projected to him. _I guess I better show him that I'm not "a beastie of some unproportioned power and evilness" before he goes completely senile and can't give me any information._

The now barefoot Joey hauled himself to him feet and began to blunder along the path that went along the invisible wall, along the wall to where there appeared to be a fork. He hopped from foot to foot trying not to step on any sharp _leaves. I should have walked barefoot more often…_

He found himself face to face with a small man dressed in a hooded gray robe. He blended into the tendrils of fog perfectly. He was thin, Joey could see, the robe hung off his body in huge folds. Spindly legs stuck out the bottom of it with sandled feet. In a thin hand he held a knarled old staff. His small head stuck out of the top of the huge robe making the old man appear smaller than he already was. Wrinkles ringed his face and above his smiling mouth hung a long white mustache. What startled Joey about his whole medieval appearance was one thing. If Joey had even expected humans in the shadow realm this wasn't what he imagined. The mans eyes were covered with sunglasses. Joey rubbed his eyes. Sunglasses? Right…

The man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Those are not the footsteps of an ill proportioned beast anticipating me deceased! What a fool have been I. For you must be human! Who be you, boy? How do I know you are a boy? For you're footsteps are heavier than those of a girl. You are stupid enough to go out without shoes, yes?"

Joey wanted to run to the nearest free translator site. He realized two things. 1. This senile old fool was blind. And 2. He couldn't even talk to the guy! Angry filled him. He'd never felt so stupid. Now he got himself into a mess and he couldn't get out. Whenever there had been trouble Yugi and Triton were always there to help. He cursed himself for being an idiot. He wanted to kill a certain Yami not listen to the blabbering of a past old, past ancient, pushing petrified man. Instead he just stood there feeling the wave of anger pass and a feeling of helplessness replace it.

"What be the matter with you boy? Does the Swamp guard got your tongue? I hear he's got quite a collection f them these days," Joey ignored the man, there was no point in trying to talk when he knew he couldn't. Instead he focused on the fork behind the dude. Both paths were shrouded in mist; it didn't matter which one he picked. His stomach growled uncomfortably. The faster he got out of here the faster he could find something to eat.

He began to walk past the man to one the right path. Suddenly the old man's staff whipped around and hit him in the chest.

"I beg apology good sir, for hitting you," said he. Joey forgave him mentally the man proly couldn't even see where he was standing; though he seemed to know the general vicinity of where he was. Which could have been helpful if he could talk, Joey reminded himself.

Joey started forward again only the by hit again. What was wrong with this dude? Joey was getting exasperated. This time he headed toward the other path. This time the hit hurt. Joey's skull throbbed. He rubbed the painful spot on his shoulder.

"Boy, you cannot pass this road. For I am its guardian. I may not be able to see you, but I can hear you. And find your voice, you will of you still wish to pass. That is after you've been so kind as to answer my questions," Joey shook his head, he was definitely at the bottom of the luck cycle. What town would post a blind guy as the guard of a road? But there was something is his voice that said, just because he was blind did not mean he wasn't perfectly capable of the job. I Joey had been in the mood to fight he would've. Now he just wished Tristan were here to kick the guy's ass. He turned around dejectedly and ran his hands through his wet hair splattering himself, then walked back in the other direction.

He sighed; being lost in the shadow realm was not high on his Things To Do list. He wandered back down towards where it was he had come from along the invisible wall. Maybe the wall guarded the village that that old man was trying to protect the road to. He would never know. Life Sucks! Suddenly a burst of light popped in front of him. 

"Ahhh!" Joey sprang back and covered his eyes with his hands. When the brilliance died down Joey removed his hands. The ball of light was still there. It looked almost like a little, round fuzzy kuriboh. Except that it was a ball of white light that pulsed in and out. It bobbed up and down and floated a little ways down the path. Joey made face.

"What da heck-," He stopped, He was talking. Really talking. Only His own words weren't coming out of his mouth. They were echoing back at him from the little ball of light. Dear god… Was that his voice? 

Flashback:

"Well, I think I've figured out a way ta-, Yugi!!!!" He yelled. Immediately he felt his voice fizzle into nothing. Bakura's hand held a ball of yellow light. He shot Joey a look of pure venom.

"Yugi!" The ball mimicked quietly in Joey's voice. He felt his throat constrict. Bakura had taken his voice. The white-haired Yami advanced on Joey. Still holding Mai's limp body. His lips curled into an ugly sneer. Joey stumbled backwards, searching with his hands for anything that would come to his aid. 

End of Flashback

Yeah it was his voice… And it was getting away from. The little ball of light was "happily" bouncing in air along the path away from Joey. 

"Come back," Again no sound came out of his mouth. Maybe it only works when I'm close to it? The little sphere did not stop instead it _sped up. _With a curse Joey took off after it.

His feet pained him as he ran. He stubbed his tow on a tree root fell but kept going. All that mattered at the moment was getting his voice back. When he sped up, it sped up. It was ironic how when he thought of getting his voice back it was usually not this literal. Maybe the little ball had limits; maybe it could get tired. Joey hoped to god its limit (if it had any) would be soon, he was starting to get a cramp in his side. 

Indeed after five more minutes it seemed to have reached it's limit and could go no faster. Joey had caught up. But now it was enjoying floating in and out of his reach above his head. He snatched at it breathing heavily. Every limb he had seemed to hurt, plus he was thirsty. Eventually he gave up on jumping up and down at it. Exhausted and discouraged he flopped down and leaned against a tree. He gathered his legs to him. His baggy jeans were soaked to the knees. He fingered the rough material trying not to let the tears that were threatening his eyes come. Halfheartedly he tried to wring out the jeans, but to no avail.

The little light spheres (now a whirling blue) hovered three feet in front of his face. He ignored it. It would flit away as soon as he tried to catch it. But it hung there, just bobbing perhaps waiting for him to move. When Joey did move it was a blur. 

He shot forward and before the sphere could move he grasped it hard. He gritted his teeth as a burning sensation spread throughout his fingers. He wouldn't let it go.

"Gotcha!" he said through clenched teeth. He heard his voice through the ball. Now he had to worry about not burning his hands off, yet he didn't want to let go.

Suddenly his voice began to speak words he had not said.

"Yes you got me, you held me, I am yours. You may let go and I will stay with you,"

"You were created by my enemy. Why should I trust you?" Joey asked through a stroke of brilliance (and tears of pain at burns).

It didn't answer. I was again the mindless little atom that it had been seconds ago.

Joey let go. The little ball stayed. Joey had found his voice. Now the question remained. Could he trust it?

It's so weird that this story is getting so many reviews! I love reviews (who doesn't), and I love the reviewers. I promise I will eventually. If I have a few seconds (ungrounded) I try to update my stories then I go and review. 

Thank you's

Must review **Schala's** story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for your review. Bakura can be nice if he wants too. Just look at my other story…. Or not.

****

Kirby- I'm on ur fav authors list!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes! I'm only on five people's fav authors. Thank you for ur reviews too.

****

Kaiba's Girl- Eek Bakura was not supposed to remind anyone of Pegasus, but now that you say it….. Ahh well, at least Bakura had better motives.

****

Anime*Angel- Yeah I'm on someone's fav stories list! Lookame everybody! My self esteem ballon is burstin w/ reviews!

****

Lady Green Day- Thanks for the rocks! Bakura needed them. Bakura: I did not! Bana: *pulls ear* you did to you weenie! You rock da' house goil!

Running around the shadow realm is almost as fun as running around inside Yami B's head, isn't it **Lynx Wings?** *Very formal voice* thank you for you support!

****

Joey and Seto Fangirl- You didn't say much, except to beg me to continue so… Thank you *clapping sounds*

****

Nun-Zilla56- I'm sorry this update wasn't soon, but I'm glad no one flamed me for it. Thanks

****

Dragonesskylara- Are you named after the Lady of Pern? Yes! An update! Hope you like it!

****

Kiki Jones- you are one of my best friends! I'm so glad you have actually had the patience to read my attempts at writing (feeble compared to urs). I luv you! P.S. Sorry about the Larry song on ur last thank you..


	6. The Man at the Fork in the Road

Joey figured on two things.  One, he had his voice back.  Two, he could now go ask the crazed man at the crossing if he could go past.  When he got back the guy was still standing there.  Joey had been harboring a secret hope that the messed old fool would stop playing guardian and go home.  Even the guy was a damn good one; Joey rubbed the back of his head.

"Oy there!  Still wandering about are ya?"  Joey figured the man heard his footsteps.  

"Yeah, I'm back.  Can I pass now?"  His voice came not from his throat, but from the floating ball of light.  It sounded exactly like him though, only in a slightly different location- to the left of his shoulder.

"No, you have to answer a few questions first," The man rubbed his hands together; he wore a very serious expression.

"Alright then,"

"Why is it you can talk now and you couldn't talk before?"

"I found my voice,"

"Have you a piece of gum?"

"Heck no,"

"No need to get angry, son,"

"I'm not angry!"

"Are you allergic to shellfish?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Trust me it's for your own good,"

"No, I love shellfish.  Heck, I love food.  And if you'd let me pass I'm sure your town has some that I could eat,"

"Now you wait just a second boy!"  Joey had again tried to push past.  "Patience is a virtue,"  

This was not the kind of questioning Joey had expected.

"When you said questioning I thought you were serious!"

"I am serious!"  Joey would have accused the senile old fool of a bad joke, if not for the dead serious expression on his face.

"State your name and business,"

"Joey Wheeler lost in the Shadow Realm.  Seeking refuge and pretty girl,"

"Okay then your name is Joey-,"

"I just said that!"

"Don't interrupt.  Okay then your name is Joey, and you are lost in the Shadow Realm.  Good, I'd been wondering what country we were in-,"

"Oh my god," Joey dropped his head into his hands.  This man was having trouble putting two and two together.

"Don't interrupt.  Good I'd been wondering what country we were in," As far as Joey knew the shadow realm was not a country, but hey, whatever this guy wanted, if it would get Joey to a place where his growling stomach could be filled.  "You're looking for a place to spend the night and a pretty girl.  Well, I know where to find a pretty girl, but I'm not sure she's your type.  She's a milkmaid.

"Umm, no," said Joey.  "Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"Yessirrebob!  Are you a virgin?"  Joey felt his face grow red.

"W-what makes you think I-I'm going to tell you that?"

"Dunno, just thought I'd ask.  Anyway, do you have any money, foreign fruits, or pets on you?"

Joey didn't think his little light ball counted a pet.  In fact, he preferred not to bring it up.  If he had foreign fruits he would have eaten them hours ago, and he was broke.  He checked his pockets for food he may have missed in earlier checks, nope, nothing but his dueling deck.

"Nope,"

"You may pass,"

"Bye," Joey started to dodge past only to bee caught by that treacherous staff again.

"You wouldn't happen to have women's panties on you, would you?"

"No,"

"Alright then," Joey ran before the guy could ask him anything else.  That was so overly weird, he thought.

"That was so overly weird," the ball repeated.  I didn't say that out loud, thought Joey.  Again the ball repeated it.  Stupid thing.  That the "thing" did not repeat.  Joey rolled his eyes; it was beyond him at the moment to try to figure it out.  He leaned backwards against the invisible wall to catch his breath.  And fell through.


End file.
